extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Gas-O
Gas-O (Real Name George Bundy) is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW Hardcore Champion and a one half of the inaugural ECW Tag Team Champions. History in ECW Original Series As George Bundy George debuted on Episode 2 as one half of the tag team The Bundys with his father Sermon Bundy, they debuted in a tag team match against The Wildcards, which they lost after Blake pinned George following a shoulder barge. On Episode 3, George accompanied Sermon to the ring for his match. At December to Dismember, The Bundys def The Wildcards in a Ladder Match to become the inaugural ECW Tag Team Champions. On Episode 4, The Bundys defeated the debuting tag team The Misfits by Disqualification to retain the ECW Tag Team Championships after Piss used a barbed wire 2x4. On Episode 6, George competed in a Hardcore Triple Threat Match against Antonio and Flare. The match was won by Antonio. At Armageddon, The Bundys defended the ECW Tag Team Championships in a Hardcore Tag Team Triple Threat Match against The Misfits and The Wildcards. At the end of the match, The Bundys lost the tag titles to The Wildcards. On Episode 7, George stopped wearing the Bundy family colors, instead opting to wear pink and purple, causing him to argue with his father, turning George Face. Later that night, George lost to Shant in an Extreme Rules Match. On Episode 9, George and Sermon talked in the ring, with Sermon saying he would be competing in a Qualifying Match for an Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECW Championship, but if he lost his Qualifying Match, he would face George at Survivor Series. After Sermon lost his Qualifying Match, the match between George and Sermon was made official. At Survivor Series, George stated he refused to fight his father, but competed in the match anyway, after getting in no offense, George picked up the upset win when he beat Sermon with a victory roll. After the match, Sermon attacked George and gave him a Con-Chair-To, injuring George and potentially ending his career. As Gas-O George returned to ECW as Gas-O, a gas mask wearing party animal, on Episode 14, defeating Antonio the Awesome. On Episode 15, Gas-O competed in a Hardcore Fatal 4-Way Match against Antonio the Awesome, Blake Tedley and the winner of the match Chad. On Episode 16, Gas-O defeated Chad in a singles match with a 450 Splash, before throwing Chad out of the ring to perform the worlds longest Spin-A-Roonie. On Episode 17, Blake Tedley encounted Gas-O dancing in the parking lot and tried to talk to him about the upcoming ECW Hardcore Championship, but Gas-O ignored him to continue dancing. Later that night, Gas-O lost to Colossus. On Episode 18, Gas-O competed in a Hardcore Scramble Match to determine the inaugural ECW Hardcore Champion, against Adam Pulp, Chad, Antonio the Awesome and the eventual winner, Yoshiharu Kitari. On Episode 20, Gas-O competed in a first round triple threat match in a tournament for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship, losing to Nanook of the North, with the match also involving Sermon Bundy. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube in 2015, Gas-O returned to the company. On Episode 1, Gas-O was scheduled to compete in a Hardcore 3-Way Match against Yoshiharu Kitari and Antonio the Awesome for the vacant ECW Hardcore Championship, however, a surprise appearance from the debuting John Wayne Glover turned the match into a 4-Way Elimination Match. Gas-0 lost the match when he was eliminated by the eventual winner, JWG. On Episode 4, Gas-O competed in a qualifying match for an upcoming 4-Way Ladder Match for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship. Gas-O lost the qualifying match to Torq Michaels, who ended up going on to win the championship. At Night of Champions, Gas-O entered a 4-Way Elimination Match for the ECW Hardcore Championship against Antonio the Awesome, JP Requirement and defending champion, John Wayne Glover. Gas-O was eliminated first in the match by JP Requirement while JWG ended up winning the match. On Episode 7, Gas-O faced Devin Foolhardy, in a losing effort. On Episode 9, Gas-O, forming a new tag team with Yoshiharu Kitari, unsuccessfully challenged Chi-Town Slide for the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 10, Gas-O faced Melvin Moon, in a losing effort. On Episode 12, Gas-O faced Colossus, in a losing effort. At Royal Rumble, Gas-O entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 22nd entrant, lasting 1 minute 47 seconds, before being eliminated by Shant and the eventual winner, Tank. On the Episode 13 Pre-Show, Gas-O came out to save Yoshiharu Kitari from an attack by Sermon Bundy, after Sermon and Yoshi's match. This led to a match between Gas-O and Sermon Bundy, which Gas-O won, marking Gas-O's first win in ECW since February 2009. On Episode 14, Gas-O challenged Antonio the Awesome for the ECW Hardcore Championship, inspite interference from Sermon Bundy, Gas-O was able to win the match and the title after hitting a frog splash through the announce table, marking Gas-O's first singles title win in ECW. On Episode 15, Gas-O defended the Hardcore Championship against Prototype in a winning effort, after the match, Gas-O was attacked by both Prototype and Sermon Bundy. On Episode 16, Dancing Dragon teamed up to face Sermon Bundy and Prototype in a winning effort. Later, Dancing Dragon appeared dancing in the locker room while Torq Michaels was looking for Chad. At Bad Company, Gas-O lost the Hardcore Championship to Sermon Bundy. After the match, Sermon removed Gas-O's mask and revealed that he is really George Bundy. Appearances Personal Life Before signing with ECW, George and Sermon Bundy were trapeze acts in a circus, but quit the circus to persue wrestling. At December to Dismember, it is revealed that George and Sermon are both Jewish. Gas-O is based on and named after a character in Bust a Groove, an Arcade/PS1 Rhythm game. His theme is also base of Original Gas-O song name Chemical Love Gas-O appears to be a fan of Michael Jackson, as Gas-O has used both the Moonwalk and the Thriller dance as taunts. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** 450 Splash {2008-2010} ** Frog Splash, sometimes while turning position in mid-air {2018-Present} * Signature Moves ** Asian Mist ** Standing Tornado DDT ** Sunset Flip, reversed into a Kneeling Senton by the opponent, reversed into a Superkick to the back of the opponent's head by Gas-O {2007-2010} * Nicknames ** "ECW's Party Animal" * Entrance Themes ** "Two by Four" by Jim Johnston (Used as part of The Bundys) ** Unknown Theme (Used in singles competition as George Bundy) ** "Chemical Love" by Bust a Groove (Used in singles competition as Gas-O) ** "Yamato Suite" by Taka Michinoku (Used while teaming with Yoshiharu Kitari) Championships & Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural, with Sermon Bundy) - As George Bundy ** ECW Hardcore Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:High-Flyers Category:Hardcore Category:Showmen Category:ECW Hardcore Champions Category:Light Heavyweights Category:ECW Tag Team Champions